All-Terrain Infantry Fighting Vehicle
Background The All-Terrain Infantry Fighting Vehicle is part of the New Fleet Modernization Program (NFMP) and provides the Federal Army with a cross between an Armored Fighting Vehicle and a Infantry Fighting Vehicle. While coined a Infantry Fighting Vehicle, as it's primary role is to support infantry, it is also a Armor Fighting Vehicle with the ability to support armor formations. Design Manufacturer: 'Poole and Associates Armor Company '''Model: '''All-Terrain Infantry Fighting Vehicle '''Class: 'Armored Fighting Vehicle & Infantry Fighting Vehicle 'Role: ' * Patrol * Infantry support * Armor support '''Cost: '''Not available for sale '''Length: '''N/A '''Height: '''N/A '''Width: '''N/A '''Maximum Speed: '''60 mph '''Engine Units: N/A Sensor and Communications Systems: * Force XXI Battle Command Brigade and Below (FBCB2) * Blue Force Tracking * Enhanced Position Location Reporting System (EPLRS) * System Enhancement Package (SEP) * Night Vision systems * Heat (temperature) Vision Systems * Ground-penetrating sensor system = Special Design Features * Advanced chemical and biological warfare life support systems ** Can operate in non-breathable atmospheres (excluding vacuum) for up to 10 hours ** Special equipment allows the main hold and cockpit to be sealed off in different sized sections for troop deployments into hazardous conditions ** If life support systems are resupplied and reequipped, the vehicle can operate in hazardous environments for as long as is needed ** A single portable vacuum-operated refresher can is carried on-board for long duration hazardous material missions. There is no privacy for it's use due to size restrictions. * All exterior weapons can be equipped with CROWS * Blast absorbing mind resistant seating * Non-flammable tires * Bullet-armored reinforced tires * Mine-resistant under-belly Crew, Passengers, & Cargo Crew: 4 * 1 Driver / Commanding Officer * 2 Gunners * 1 Mechanic (who also operates the spot-light and acts as a extra gunner Passengers: * 8 soldiers Cargo Capacity: '''N/A Special Notes Comes equipped with the following in case of an emergency and the crew has to leave the vehicle: * 1 OmniNode Communications Set * 1 Field Kit * 1 Medkit backpack * 1 Survival Kit * 1 Enviro Filter * 1 Condenser unit * 1 Water JugFilter * 8 Glowrods * 4 Flare sticks * 4 Work lights Armament * 1 twin turreted M2 Browning .50 Caliber Heavy Machine Gun * 1 front-rail mounted Minigun * 5 concussion missile launch tubes (starboard side) * 1 mortar launcher (concealed, starboard top side of vehicle, recessed into the armor) * '''Anti-Vehicle Weaponry addition: 4-tubed BGM-71 TOW launcher Kit History The All-Terrain Infantry Fighting Vehicle (AT-IFV) was designed by Poole and Associates Armor Company, the same small company that designed the later Light Tactical. Once a small and relatively unheard of company specializing in armored bank vehicles and other civilian armored vehicles for VIPs, Poole and Associates Armor Company took the design challenge set-forth by the Federal Army for the New Fleet Modernization Program and developed the AT-IFV. While the AT-FIV has been hugely popular, some concerns have been raised by very similar looking vehicles appearing with the Kingdom of Jod. Poole and Associates Armor Company has declined to comment on the leaked imagines to news media and the Federal Army has declined to comment until "further information can be gathered." Mysteriously, the same people that leaked the photos to the news media and several news media higher ups within the company that leaked the photos have since disappeared or been killed in accidents, all within a few months of each other. Category:Federal Army